


Fact check

by dalidalia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, hyuck is the main idiot tho lmao, renjun's a hoe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalidalia/pseuds/dalidalia
Summary: Mark just can’t figure out what exactly Donghyuck is feeling towards him. Sure, he is clingy and likes to touch. But he is like that with absolutely everyone.Donghyuck absolutely hates this summer after finishing high school. He wanted to spend it with Mark, but his friend just had to go back to Canada for holidays.





	Fact check

**Author's Note:**

> warning : english ain't my first language, be aware lmao

Donghyuck absolutely hates this summer after finishing high school. He wanted to spend it with Mark, but his friend just had to go back to Canada for holidays. Sure, Donghyuck gets it, even though Mark is twenty he won’t refuse his parents to spend holidays together. Donghyuck wouldn’t either, he is just sulky because Mark leaves him for two months. 

Naturally there is also Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin fill the void. But somehow it’s not the same.

“Admit it, you’re in love with him.” Renjun says casually the first week of holidays. He sucks on popsicle like he didn’t just dropped the bomb.

Donghyuck stares, or rather glares, confusion also visible on his face.

“The fuck you’re talking about?” He asks meanwhile three of his friends share conspicuous glance.

“You like Mark. It’s obvious.” Jaemin shrugs.

“Of course I like him, he’s my friend.” Donghyuck glares even stronger.

“No, you like like him.” Jaemin clears rolling his eyes.

“You’re fond of him, your heart beats harder whenever you see him.” Jeno adds and Donghyuck was never this disappointing, all of his friends teaming up against him.

“That is some bullshit.”

“So his absence for holidays means nothing? You don’t care?” Renjun raises his eyebrows.

“I do care, I miss him-”

“It’s been one week, Hyuck.”

“Whatever. BUT it’s simple missing, I’m not longing or anything you know.”

“Sure, Hyuckie. If it makes you sleep at night.” Renjun is savage. Nothing new.

“Why you’re in such denial?” Jeno asks genuinely and it takes Donghyuck aback even more. 

“Right?” Jaemin nods. “You could just confess.”

“I am NOT in love.”

“Please.” Renjun rolls his eyes, already getting annoyed. “Everyone can see this. Well, except you apparently.”

“You have no grounds, your arguments are completely invalid.” Donghyuck states firmly. He is not in love nor in denial. 

“Okay. So you’re not nervous around him? What about this one time Mark got drunk – and we all know how he’s acting while being intoxicated – and he nuzzled his face all over your neck? Don’t tell me you weren’t jittery. We all saw that.” Renjun is not giving up either and Donghyuck grits his teeth. 

“And when he plays guitar your eyes get all dreamy, total heart-eyes.” Jaemin adds, Donghyuck feels weak arguing about this. 

“You enjoy torturing me, aren’t you?” Donghyuck groans covering his face with hands.

“We’re trying to make you see, Hyuckie.” 

“You are so obvious with your affection towards him.”

“Yeah, you’re so quick-witted usually. But sometimes you can be so incredibly dumb.” 

“That’s not very nice, Renjun.” Donghyuck grimaces and his friend only shrugs.

“Okay, you want another valid argument?” Jaemin starts not waiting for response. “You’re single.”

“Yeah..? And? Renjun is single too.” 

“Not the point. You’re single since birth. Your heart clearly belongs to only one person. You’re loving him for years.”

“I do not.”

“So why you aren’t going on any dates?”

“I feel no such need.”

“You’re nineteen.” Jaemin deadpans. 

“Just because you’re horny teen doesn’t mean I am too.”

“Anyway.” Jeno interrupter. “Point is you are faithful. And actually so is Mark. Last time he dated someone was… three years ago.”

“What are you implying?” Donghyuck squints.

“He obviously loves you too! Just get together for the love of god!” Jeno snaps and it’s unusual sight.

“I am officially done with this conversation.” Donghyuck stands up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says and jumps down from the rooftop of garage where they’d been chilling. 

He is not exactly mad at them. He just needs to cool off, and perhaps think about it.

*** 

Meanwhile Mark is laying in the shadow of tree in the backyard. His parents rented a whole house for these two months. But Mark has weird feeling that they actually would like to stay there and live in Canada like they used to years ago. Not like he minds, he’s an adult now (which sounds ridiculous even to his own ears, but it’s truth).

He ponders what his friends are doing and sighs. And especially about specific one. Hyuck occupies his mind even being so far away. He’s just so enthusiastic and full of life. He is actually the sun of Mark’s life. It makes him sigh even more. 

But he just can’t figure out what exactly Donghyuck is feeling towards him. Sure, he is intensely clingy and loves to touch others. But he is like that with absolutely everyone. He’s naturally chatty and kind of unconscionably flirtatious. It’s impossible to not be attracted to him. Which also amazes Mark why he’s never been in relationship. 

Mark is completely and deeply in love. He’s so crazy about him he actually worries sometimes his brakes would shatter and he’d do something foolish. 

He’s having fun in Canada for the next three weeks, but his mind automatically returns to Donghyuck. 

They’re texting a fair amount of time, even if when it’s 8am in Canada it’s 9pm for Donghyuck. Mark doesn’t even mind waking up early in holidays and he knows Hyuck ain’t sleeping either. 

‘what are your plans for today?’ Donghyuck texts and yawns without meaning to, it’s midnight.

‘laying on the couch’

‘lazy bitch’

‘actually I was joking… I wouldn’t mind that though, but I’m going to theater’

‘… that’s even worse, Canada’

‘well, what you were doing today?’

‘… perhaps laying on the rooftop with three idiots’

‘who’s the lazy bitch now, and you really do love that rooftop’

‘it’s surface is so warm in the summer! don’t judge me, mister going to the theater’

‘well, you know how much I enjoy expensive stuff’

‘materialistic slut’

‘excuse me for not being cheap whore like you are’

Mark chuckles at the furious emotes and insults Donghyuck sends him seconds later. They do bicker a lot, and he absolutely loves it. Suddenly he misses seeing his friend in person even more.

‘I miss you’ He decides to send, because it’s nothing too extreme, right? Friends do miss each other, especially after a month of not seeing.

‘… yeah, I do too. A lot’

Well, that’s hella satisfying answer if you ask Mark. He may or may not squeak and toss himself all over the bed.

He has sudden urge to just fuck it and travel back to Korea. He opts for sending him a selfie with a pursed lips, naturally in a teasing manner.

‘omfg! you are BLONDE! What the actual hell?!’ Oh, well. Last time he had this light blonde he was eighteen. It’s quite a change.

‘yeah. Does it look good?’ He is in fact anxious to hear the response. 

‘you always look god’ ‘I mean good’ ‘I mean you ugly’ ‘goodnight’ Comes text after text in less than two seconds each.

That went… well. Mark’s face scrunches in a slight confusion. Should he reflect about those texts? Did they hold some meaning? Or was it just coincidental? No, it didn’t sound like that.

Mark wails not knowing what to do about it. But firstly he should probably text back, he doesn’t want Donghyuck to feel distressed because of it.

‘you ugly too’ He decides for light approach. He means to add a goodnight. However his fingers are apparently disconnected with his brain because the outcome is completely different. ‘I love you’

He gets sick with worry for about five minutes because Donghyuck isn’t responding.

‘same’ 

Although he is so anxious he snorts loudly at that. Of course Donghyuck would reply something like that. 

And then it clicks what he just read. Mark can’t focus in theater, he can’t focus on anything, Hyuck occupying his mind more frequently than usually. 

So the next day he asks his parents for a certain permission. Mark explains why and weirdly they exchange questionable looks and kind of smirks and they agree. Huh.

***

“Wow, dude.” Jeno whistles with wonder.

“That was… unforeseen.” Jaemin adds. Donghyuck confessed about his small slip yesterday. He also kinda admits his definite fondness. Yeah, he is almost sure he is in love. Damn it.

“Finally!” Renjun nearly yells, he is overjoyed. “Now just suck his dick when he comes back!”

“That’s gay.” Jaemin states receiving glare of Renjun.

“Jaemin, you’re dating Jeno.”

“Yeah. So?” Jaemin shrugs innocently and Renjun sighs shaking his head.

“There will be no sucking.” Donghyuck interjects.

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“And you’re a hoe, Renjun.”

 

Two days later

 

Mark sent exactly zero messages. Saying Donghyuck feels uneasy is an understatement. He is a mess.

And then suddenly boom. There’s a text from him. Donghyuck shakily opens text and reads it. 

‘go outside’

Donghyuck frowns. That is an odd text. He hesitates as he types ‘why’.

‘just go’

Donghyuck huffs but decides to comply. How could he ever say no to Mark? The answer is he could not, ever.

He opens the door and there is his friend.

“The fuck.” Donghyuck says intelligently staring, not really believing his eyes right now. 

“Hi to you too.” Mark laughs rather awkwardly and scratches his neck.

“Last time I checked July was beginning.” Donghyuck states, still frozen by his door.

“Yeah, that’d be correct. I think, I’m jet-lagged.”

“And you’re here because?”

“Wow, you’re nice as always.” Mark rolls his eyes and decides to come closer to his frozen friend.

“You’re too early.” Donghyuck squints, still in disbelief. “Like a month too early.”

“I am aware, Hyuck.” Mark sighs and then pulls him in a tight hug. He is risking a lot here. “I missed you.”

“… I know I’m delight to be around. But to travel all back to Korea?” Donghyuck tries to be unaffected by sudden affectionate hug. But he shivers nonetheless. 

Mark finally pulls away and he’s able to breath now. He wasn’t aware that he actually stopped doing that. He inhales deeply and smiles, because he can finally see his best friend.

“Don’t go all sappy on me.” Donghyuck regains his composure and witticism. 

Soon they call the rest to spend afternoon together. Yes, they to the rooftop of Donghyuck’s garage. Mark admits, it’s nice there. 

He may or may not steal too long glances at Donghyuck. He looks even more tanned than usually. And it’s breathtaking. He is absolutely divine. 

He notices Jeno’s slight smirk and Jaemin’s full on grinning like a mad man. Mark perhaps gets his cheeks a bit tinted, he will say to himself that it’s the summer sun. Which is ironic really, because the sun is sitting right beside him laughing cutely. Everything about him is cute. Mark wants to bang his head against a wall (or rooftop), he can’t escape his feelings anymore.

Week later they to arrange meeting. A special one. Renjun’s parents are out for the weekend. And Jaemin got a brilliant idea of a ‘party’. 

“Losers.” Renjun states after opening beer.

“Hey!” Jaemin whines offended. He, Jeno and Hyuck never drank before. 

Renjun has way more experience of drinking, he is not that innocent as his friends even though they’re the same age. He also has sexual experiences which earns him being called a hoe by Donghyuck, he really doesn’t mind that.

Mark obviously also drinks occasionally. Since he’s been in a college for a year now.

They start from beers at 7pm and because it’s his first time Jaemin gets tipsy. He takes a sip of freshly opened wine and smiles widely.

“I love it!” He declares and Jeno laughs at his boyfriend, meanwhile Renjun judges silently. 

Two bottles of wine disappear oddly fast leaving Jaemin rather harshly intoxicated if him clinging onto Jeno is any indication. 

Donghyuck is weirdly silent, he feels way too groggy. And it’s only 10pm.

“Just don’t puke in my house.” Renjun firmly warns, it mainly directed at Jaemin that has too much fun.

“Surely! Another bottle!” He stands up to reach for said bottle of wine and Mark chuckles observing his idiot of a friend, he will get plastered for sure, it wouldn’t be weird if at some point he’d pass out too.

However Mark was careful of not getting too drunk. He thinks it’d be irresponsible. Firstly because he’s the older one and he feels need to keep an eye on his friends just in case. And secondly he ain’t wanna risk it and do something stupid to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck is having an internal crisis at this time. Three beers may have been not smart. And the third bottle of wine is also gone now. They have two more.

Jaemin is giggling at something and no one knows what is it.

Renjun is chilling in the armchair, completely relaxed. Jeno is just trying to keep his boyfriend somewhat restrained. Which isn’t going too well. Jaemin constantly going for kisses not caring a slight bit about being among others. Jeno isn’t sure himself if he can keep composure much longer, he’s also drunk after all.

Jaemin is reaching for the half-empty forth bottle but Jeno smacks his hand.

“Not for you. That’s enough.”

“But I wanna!” He whines or rather slurs. 

“Jeno’s right.” Renjun states and it may be because he takes that bottle for himself to finish it.

“I’m sleepy.” Jaemin’s attitude changes suddenly and he yawns leaning onto his boyfriend.

“I’ll take you to bed.” Jeno sighs, with affection though. He stands up and pulls Jaemin to stand up which isn’t very successful, he’s so wobbly. Somehow they manage to go to the guest bedroom, Jeno faintly hears Renjun’s yell about no fucking in his house and he blushes, he would never. Having first time while intoxicated doesn’t sound good, even if he dates Jaemin he wouldn’t take advantage of him, he is more sober one.

Renjun is silently enjoying finishing his wine. He ain’t paying much attention to Donghyuck standing up with the last bottle in his hand and heading outside, to his backyard.

Mark bites his lip thinking if he should join him. That can be dangerous. 

“Go.” Renjun mutters motioning to the door. 

Mark hesitates and sighs, be he complies.

“Hey. You don’t mind company?”

“Of course not.” Donghyuck’s already opened the bottle.

“You were weirdly quiet tonight.” Mark remarks sitting down next to him on patio. Summer night is quite warm and it’s pleasant with slight breeze. 

“Don’t think I’m morose or something.” Donghyuck giggles shaking his head.

“Really? So nothing’s wrong?”

“Absolutely not. You know what bro. I’m just fucking wasted.” He giggles more feeling lightheaded as never before. 

“Oh.” Mark joins his laughing.

Donghyuck offers him wine and agrees. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about Jaemin and Jeno.

They exchange the bottle every minute, they mostly keep silent. It’s not awkward though. And then Donghyuck leans his head on Mark’s arm.

“I love you, bro.” He murmurs, words a bit incoherent. But Mark understands very well. 

“Well, it’s mutual. Bro.” He starts unconsciously stroking Hyuck’s hair. And the latter purrs. Is that legal? Mark ain’t so sure.

Suddenly Donghyuck jumps to his feet and Mark is struck in pure confusion watching his friend running around the backyard and laughing stupidly. 

After his initial shock he snorts. God, he loves this idiot. 

He stands up as well, leaving wine that is almost gone at this point. 

Donghyuck is panting, already tired, standing in the middle of Renjun’s lawn.

When Mark joins him he smiles and then sinks to his knees. Making Mark once again rather shocked.

“I am way too juiced.” He grumbles.

“I noticed.” Mark crouches next to him smiling softly. “You’re so pretty even like this.”

His cheeks are flushed, hair tousled, yet he’s still so ethereal to Mark. 

“I never kissed.” Donghyuck slurs out of nowhere and clumsily reaches for Mark, he fails at that.

If it ain’t an invitation… Mark decides that it has to be. He leans closer and bumps their noses and then gently (inelegantly) meets Donghyuck’s lips. He’s sure the kiss ain’t really proper nor good. They’re too drunk for this, and also he takes Donghyuck’s first kiss. The thought alone makes Mark even more intoxicated. 

He breaths softly after they part. Donghyuck’s looking at him with half-open eyes. It’s way too sensual, too much for Mark to keep in check. So he leans again, sitting on his knees, his one hand on the grass, the other on Donghyuck’s jaw.

The kiss turns more wet as Mark runs his tongue over Donghyuck’s lips. 

And then younger boy bites Mark’s lip earning a gasp. Butterflies having a party in his stomach. A very violent party.

It gets even more wet, saliva and all as Mark opens his lips letting Donghyuck get inside his mouth. He’s very eager as for his first kiss, but then again he is completely wasted. 

Mark can clearly hear squelching as they kiss sloppily. He doesn’t want to stop but eventually he feels the need of air.

It’s not that dark with moonlight and Mark can see Donghyuck’s reddened lips. He is also panting harshly.

“That’s… nice.” 

Mark hums in response, he’s still holding his palm on Donghyuck’s jaw. 

“I miss you so much.”

“I’m right here.” Mark chuckles and strokes his cheek lovingly.

“Are you really? I’m not sure.” Donghyuck squints, perhaps trying to get a grip. It’s not like he can sober up on cue though. “Hmm… okay, but don’t leave me anymore. Ever.”

“I wasn’t intending to.” Mark can’t stop smiling.

“Can we kiss again then?”

“Anytime you want.” Mark’s honestly dying internally as he leans once again locking their lips. He’s so happy he could die in this moment. Or not. He actually wants to stop the time and kiss his friend forever. Wait. His friend. It ain’t right. “I know you love me… you said so yourself-” Many times. “… but do you love love me?” Mark asks with hope in his voice.

“Duh.” Donghyuck winces like it’s obvious.

“Oh. Okay. So…”

“Date me?” Donghyuck is way more straightforward. 

“Yes.” Mark says without hesitation. 

“And kiss me.” 

Mark obeys. 

He feels positively hazy as the kiss continues. Even if it’s messy it’s still magical. Kissing under dark sky so fervently. 

And then Donghyuck pulls away just to smile and then fall back. Eyes closed and apparently he passed out.

Mark blinks few times and snorts. Well, that was foreseeable.

Mark isn’t too muscular (however he started to hit the gym for some time now) but he can’t exactly leave Hyuck on the lawn. He huffs as he takes his dead weight into his arms, princess-style. Well, Hyuck ain’t exactly light either, even more when he’s unconscious. 

He walks inside, Renjun is gone from the armchair, he’s probably sound asleep in his bedroom. That makes Mark wonder how much time they spend in the backyard. Jeno and Jaemin are occupying guest room so Mark decides to drop Donghyuck on the sofa. It’s not that comfy but Hyuck won’t even notice in his state.

Mark ponders where he should sleep himself. He ain’t having much choice. 

Armchair is on the bigger side but space is narrow anyway but again, not much other options. He actually has no problems with falling asleep (wine most likely helpful with that). 

…

Donghyuck wakes up to a slap on his head. His aching head. His stomach also hurts, he feels very nauseate. 

“God.” He grunts.

“You ain’t wrong, I’m flattered.” He hears familiar voice, obviously belonging to Renjun. “It’s morning, I’m making scrambled eggs, want some?” 

“Oh no, please don’t talk about food.” He groans even more and clutches his stomach. 

“Weak.” Renjun sneers.

“I’m gonna vomit.” Donghyuck states seriously.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Renjun warns with wrathful glare. Too late, Donghyuck jumps on his legs (which isn’t very smart, he feels even worse). He just hopes he will make it in time.

He does, thankfully. He empties his stomach in toilet. It isn’t very sanitary but he leans his forehead on the toilet seat, it’s pleasantly cold. 

“Are you dead?” Jeno walks in, leaning in the door-frame.

“You’re not?” Donghyuck questions with obvious envy. 

“Not that much. I drank less than any of you.”

“Lame.”

“I’m not the one trembling on the brink of death though.” Jeno smiles but winces as soon as Donghyuck starts to vomit again. He feels pity but decides to leave, just in case puking is contagious. He checks on Jaemin, but he’s still very much dead to the world, sleeping somewhat peacefully, drooling all over the pillow. 

Mark is already sitting at the table eating breakfast that Renjun made, surprising but not unwelcomed. 

Jeno joins his two friends. Eggs ain’t even bad, he is impressed with Renjun.

“Where’s that loser?” Renjun asks with mouth full of food.

“Bathroom. Most likely dead by now. By the way what were you guys doing after me and Nana left?” 

“Well, I was chilling and drinking leftovers. Mark was making out with Hyuck in the backyard.” Renjun says casually and Mark chokes on his food.

“That’s not-” He wants to deny. But that is exactly what happened. And shit, is he seriously dating Donghyuck now? It wasn’t a dream nor hallucination, right? 

“I rose from the dead.” Donghyuck announces walking into the kitchen on wobbly legs. 

“You look lifeless though.” Renjun remarks viciously. 

“Thanks.” He scrunches his nose as the smell of scrambled eggs fills his nostrils. He gags and turns away going back on the sofa.

“He’s hopeless.” Jeno sighs.

And Mark feels weird. Yes, Donghyuck has hangover but he payed absolutely no attention to Mark. The latter won’t leave it like that.

He goes after him when he finishes eating.

“Hey, corpse.”

“Hey, bitch.” 

Mark smiles at that, Hyuck ain’t that deceased if he can throw insults. 

“About what happened at night...” He starts standing next to the sofa awkwardly.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Uh. You know.”

“I don’t. I have no knowledge about yesterday actually.”

Oh. OH. So he was that drunk. Huh. Mark stares. What now? Is everything canceled? Since Donghyuck doesn’t remember. 

“Shit.” Mark deadpans.

“Something bad happened?”

“On the contrary.” 

“Mind to clarify?” Donghyuck frowns at his friend.

And then Renjun walks in interjecting. “You guys sucked each others faces like no tomorrow.”

“What?” Donghyuck’s eyes are popping out. “Don’t joke like that.”

“Uh… he kinda ain’t joking.” Mark adds in quieter voice.

“WHAT?”

“Now I feel so bad. I took advantage of your intoxication. Fuck.”

“Wait. No. I mean I don’t know- Why did you kissed me?”

“Why did you?”

“I can’t remember my actions but… If I had to guess I’d probably took opportunity to do what I wanted for a long time.”

“Why you wanted it?” Mark questions, he will get answers from Donghyuck.

“Well, I kind of only realized few weeks ago but… I’ve been in love for years now. With you.” The confession isn’t perfect, he’s laying on his death bed, hangover is a killer, he must look and smell like shit.

“Oh, well. That’s great. Me too.” Mark’s lips stretch in wide smile. “You kinda asked me to date you so that’s there too.”

“Did I? And we’re dating?” 

“Yeah, looks like it.”

“You guys are too fucking cheesy.” Renjun interrupts reminding them about his presence in the room. He thankfully leaves after his statement.

Mark is still smiling. “I want to kiss you.”

“And I want to vomit. So maybe later.” 

Mark snorts, he’s dating a complete idiot.

He loves it.


End file.
